


Royal Gayness

by sprinter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinter/pseuds/sprinter
Summary: Prince Byun Baekhyun is in for a royal shock when a new knight is assigned to be his body gaurd and he discovers it is his long lost childhood friend Yeol.Only Yeol is now Park Chanyeol and is no longer the little boy he once was.It is time for Baekhyun to choose his future queen, but a certain knight keeps grabbing his attention and causing Baekhyun to question everything he has ever known.Life is hard when you're a prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is an AU concept in which monarchy exists in Korea.

There will be mature scenes, crude humor, and so much chanbaek in this. 

All in all I just hope you enjoy yourselves reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)


	2. Prologue

200 years ago, there was a final war between North and South Korea, and the South won. In turn, a new society was created to unite both parts of the country.

This monarch country is now a peaceful country ruled by a royal family everyone loves. 

People were ranked in society by their last names. Commoners had the last names Park and Kim. Nobles had the last names Oh and Nam. And the few handful of royals had the last name Byun.

The current Byun family consists King Joo-Hyuk, Queen Jisoo, and their only heir Prince Baekhyun.

\--

6 years old Baekhyun was running in the woods behind the castle, where he knows he is not supposed to play in. He had been studying all day under his nanny's very watchful eye and had finally managed to escape the castle when a maid had dropped a plate and the nanny rushed to help her. 

He loved the woods because the musky scent it has was his favorite scent in the world. He also loved how the woods never seemed to be absolutely silent, with animal noises always echoing around, a huge contrast to the castle walls he lived in. 

Beyond the woods was a long trail that would lead you right to the mainland, Baekhyun knew that, but he had never actually gone there himself. He was told from a very young age that entry to the mainland for the prince was strictly forbidden until he reached seventeen years old. He never knew why, but since his father took it upon himself to tell Baekhyun personally, he assumed that it must be really scary out there. 

Heading to his usual spot, which was a clearing by a river surrounded by bushes of Baekhyun's favorite food, blackberries, Baekhyun took off the layers of his clothes until all that was left was his tanktop and drawers. He hated the amount of clothes he had to wear. 

Dipping his feet in the water, he ate his blackberries and sang to himself when suddenly the bushes behind him rustled. 

Excited, he quickly stood up and threw his berries into the river before running towards the bush. The last time there was movement in a bush Baekhyun had found a rabbit and was hoping to find another one.

When a human legged appeared out of the bush, Baekhyun screamed and fell backwards. 

The leg was accompanied by another leg, and then arms until finally the entire body appeared. The leg that scared Baekhyun belonged to a boy that looked to be Baekhyun's age only he was dressed in what Baekhyun could describe as a beanbag. All in all he was very dirty.

Was this a commoner? Baekhyun stared at the boy who was giving him the exact same surprised look.

It was silent for a while until Baekhyun couldn't help himself, "Who are you?"

The dirty boy looked unsure whether he should answer the prince. "I am Yeol." He finally answered.

Baekhyun decided Yeol looked to young to be a worker from the palace, and to dirty. His mother would have a heart attack. 

"Are you a commoner?" He asked.

Yeol shrugged. "Are you a knight?"

Baekhyun was confused now. "A knight? Do you not know who I am?" 

Yeol stepped back. "Yes, a knight. They talk funny like you and take you away when you do something bad. Please don't take me away I didn't do anything."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I am not a knight. And I am not going to take you away. So you are a commoner. What are you doing here Yeol?" 

Yeol looked around the woods before shrugging again, something that bothered Baekhyun, "I live here." He said simply, as if he had just told Baekhyun his favorite color.

"You live here? What about a home? Your family?" Asked Baekhyun.

"I don't have a family. It's just me." Yeol walked past the prince and headed towards the river. There he cupped water and splashed his face. 

"You do not have a family? What is your last name? Do you have any friends?"

"No family. I don't have a last name. I'm just Yeol. And no." Answered Yeol.

Baekhyun watched Yeol play in the water and thought to himself for a bit. The boy seemed nice, and he said he was alone, Baekhyun could understand that.

"I will tell you what Yeol, I do not have any friends either. So we can be friends now and we will both have friends." Baekhyun said proudly.

Yeol stared at him. "Why do you talk like that? You can just say 'i'll, don't' not 'I will, do not'." 

Baekhyun fumed, "That is the improper way of speaking, and you ignored what I said. Are we friends or not?" 

Yeol smiled, "Sure Baekhyun, friends." 

And the two formed a strong bond from that day on.

Everyday Baekhyun would sneak away and go into the woods where he would meet Yeol and they would play all day long until finally they would part ways and Baekhyun would go to sleep just wishing it was the next day already so he could see his friend Yeol. He would bring him food from the castle, and books, and give them to him as gifts.

When two months had already passed, Baekhyun had invited him to his house. Yeol had said no and hurt, Baekhyun left crying. He didn't go back for two days. 

On the third day when he missed his friend too much, he went back and found Yeol waiting for him.

"I will go to your house. Just please stop being angry at me." Was the first thing Yeol said. 

Excited, Baekhyun immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him to the castle. When Yeol saw it, he immediately tried to pull back.

"I didn't know you were the prince! Baek let me go!" But Baekhyun wouldn't let him leave.

"What does it matter who I am? I am still your friend Yeol. Just come inside and play, I can not keep getting in trouble for sneaking off into the woods."

He dragged Yeol up to his very room, which was larger than any place Yeol had been too. 

There they got carried away playing with the various toys Baekhyun had. Carried away with doing a puzzle, they did not notice the room door open.

"Byun Baekhyun, who in the world is this?"

Shocked, both boys immediately stood up and Baekhyun immediately shoved Yeol behind him. Standing at the entrance of his room was the queen herself, his mother.

Bowing slightly, he looked her in the face. "This is my friend Your Highness, he is here to play with me."

The queen stared hard at Baekhyun. "Friend you say. Come on out from behind my son then."

Yeol nervously stepped out and bowed. When the queen saw him fully she gasped, no doubt shocked at his ragged appearance.

"What is your name?" 

"My name is Yeol, your highness." 

"What is your last name? Who is your family?" 

Yeol looked away. "I don't have a last name or a family."

Baekhyun elbowed him.

"Your highness." Added Yeol.

The queen was silent as she stared. When Baekhyun informed her that he meet Yeol in the woods where he lived two months ago, and that he had been playing with him everyday, the queen seemed to reach a decision. 

"Well, if you really have no family and live in the woods, I suppose I can find a place for you here in the castle. The kitchen needs help and there are plenty of guests room available. I will speak to the king about this. But first, Baekhyun take this boy to the showers."

Excited, Baekhyun screamed. "Can he stay here in my room please?" 

The queen glared when he yelled. "Do not press your luck. You are grounded for going into the woods where you know you are not allowed." 

She turned to Yeol before leaving, and he shrunk back at her intimidating stare. 

"You have lovely ears Yeol." She said before leaving.

Yeol did not know how to react, while Baekhyun was over the moon. He seriously could not believe that happened. At best he thought his mother would send Yeol far far away, not offer him to be a part of the kitchen help.

At first the king had absolutely refused to keep Yeol there, and the boys never really knew what made him change his mind, but he agreed as long as he never had to run into the boy.

The first few months were paradise, the boys did a lot of things together, like bathing, and Yeol would sneak into Beakhyun's room to sleep at night.

One day during a bath Baekhyun turned towards Yeol. "When is your birthday?" 

Yeol had to think for a bit, "November 27 I think."

"No way! That is my birthday too! We are twins!" 

And the way Baekhyun smiled had made Yeol blush for the first time.

But then things started to change, Baekhyun started to see less and less of Yeol. They had different tutors and lessons, Yeol was to busy helping the maids to play, and Yeol no longer came to Baekhyun's room at night. 

When their seventh birthday was approaching, Baekhyun decided that he would take the Yeol to the woods so that they could play the way they used too.

Only when he entered Yeol's room he found it nearly empty. His clothes were gone, the gifts given to him by Baek were gone too. Yeol was gone. 

Crying he ran to the west wing of the castle, where his parents stayed.

Although it was against the rules to disturb them without permission, he ran into the dining room where the king and queen sat eating breakfast.

"Baekhyun! What a surprise, what are you doing here son?" The king asked.

"Where is Yeol?" 

When he asked that, the king cleared his throat and made a serious face. The queen wouldn't look at him.

"Baekhyun, that boy is not a Byun. He is not royal. We do not know where he came from. You can not have expected him to stay here forever. As a prince I hope you understand." 

Baekhyun was still crying. Again he asked, "where is Yeol."

"I sent him to the academy to become a knight, where he belongs. You wanted a reason for him to stay in this castle, I am giving you one. Once he is done, he will return as a fully trained knight. Now go back to your room, and stop crying. Princes do not cry." The king said, now annoyed.

Running out, Baekhyun felt his world fall apart. His best friend was gone, and he was alone again. 

He thought back to the time when his mother first met Yeol, and how he had thought at best she would send him far away. He felt stupid for believing his parents would let him stay.

In the end, they had sent Yeol far away afterall. 

\--

I'm so sorry this is so long omg.


	3. Chapter 1

The king rushed into the queen's room, angry. 

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

The queen raised an eyebrow at his sudden entrance. "Hello dear." Her tone was sarcastic and mocking. She knew exactly why he was upset.

"Are you mental? How could you do that?"

The queen shrugged, "You of all should know your son. He needs this protection." 

The king scoffed, "That is garbage. You are not providing him protection. You are just making him weak.You saw how he was 12 years ago."

The queen rolled her eyes, annoyed at her husband. "Need I remind you that you yourself said this would happen. Are you taking back your word now that the time comes?"

Instinctively, the king raised his hand, prepared to strike.

Both heads turn to the door however, when it opened. The king immediately dropped his hand and plastered a fake smile on his face. As did the queen.

Her maids now stood at the entrance bowed, waiting for permission to enter. 

"Come in, I need to be dressed." the queen said, letting the king know that their conversation was over. 

"I will see you later, dear." The king dismissed himself with fake kindness to his wife. 

\---  
"Hello Prince Baekhyun, I am Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol frowned to himself in the mirror and shook his head. That was a bad introduction.

"Good evening Prince Baekhyun, I am your long lost bestfriend Yeol." Chanyeol tried again. Dang. That was bad too.

At this rate, Chanyeol would never be ready to face the prince later on. 

"Miss me? I'm your new bodyguard."

Chanyeol heard laughter and turned around to find Chen red in the face, finding Chanyeol amusing.

For the past twelve years, Chanyeol had been attending Knight Academy, where he trained constantly to be a fit knight. Chanyeol quickly became known as the top student and intimidated others easily with his towering height and his always serious expression. Rarely ever would he skip class or hang out with the other knights, refusing to rest until he was qualified to become the personal knight of his royal. Chanyeol was a legend in Knight Academy.

To see said legend practicing in front of a mirror how he would introduce himself to the prince was a golden sight. 

"I say go with the last one. He'll definitely love that one." Chen said, still laughing.

Chanyeol silently left the room and headed towards the exit of the academy. There waited his horse and headmaster, who sat upon his own horse.

Chanyeol nodded at the man who trained him since he was a boy. Both were not one for talking, but he had become the closest thing Chanyeol had as a parent. The headmaster nodded back.

Chanyeol mounted his horse and strapped his bags.

When he was ready to leave, he signalled towards his father figure, who would be riding with him to the castle.  Both men kicked their horse's side and rode off towards the castle, where Chanyeol's prince waited.

\--

"Baek! Play please?" 

"Min Ah, it is 'play with me please'." Baekhyun corrected Min Ah, his ten year old sister.

She simply grinned at him before tugging on his hair harshly, and Baekhyun scowled at her in pain. 

Min Ah was born with down syndrome, and Baekhyun's parents hid her from the world. The queen's pregnancy had been public, and the whole country had eagerly waited the new prince or princess, but the king took one look at her face and ordered her to be hidden away.

At the lack of presentation of a new heir from the royals, rumors quickly spread. Some said the baby had died, others said the queen had faked her pregnancy, and some even said that the royals sacrificed the child for more power. Nonetheless, the royal family never confirmed anything, and the baby scandal was quickly forgotten. Unfortunately, the people who forgot about the baby also included the king and queen.

Baekhyun had been just a child when she was born, but he took it upon himself to help raise her along with their nanny. In his eyes, his sister was absolutely beautiful and the best princess. Baekhyun was really the only family Min Ah knew.

Now, his sister had developed an attitude and a constant desire to play with her brother. 

Baekhyun sat with her in her room and played tea party with Min Ah and her stuffed animals.  
Baekhyun clicked his tiny cup against hers, before bringing it to his lips and downing it in one drink.

Immediately, he spit it out. Was that alcohol? What the heck?

Min Ah was laughing so hard in her seat, that drool dribbled down her chin. 

"Min Ah," Baekhyun said slowly, "Where did you get this 'tea'?" 

"From daddy's room." She said, still laughing at her brother.

Baekhyun felt himself panic. 

"Min Ah, Why? You know you are not supposed to go in there. You could get in trouble." He told her, to which she shrugged carelessly. 

"Where is the rest?" He asked her, and she pointed to her closet. He got up and headed towards it and opened it to find not one but two bottles of liquor in her closet. Oh my god, he thought. 

He grabbed them and closed the closet. 

"Hey! Put that down!" With Baekhyun's back to her, Min Ah had poured the alcohol into her teacup and was now drinking it. 

She pouted but listened to him. He took the teapot away from her and she whined.

"This is not tea. Do not go into the king's room again." Baekhyun told her before leaving her room with all the alcohol and heading towards the garbage. He threw the bottles away and poured out the teapot before sending that to the kitchen to be cleaned.

Baekhyun jumped when the horn outside blew. It meant that a guest had arrived and rarely ever did their castle let in guests.

Min Ah forgotten, he jogged to the entrance of his castle which took a few minutes. At the entrance also stood the queen, which surprised Baekhyun. The guests must be special if the queen herself went to go welcome them.

The queen looked over at Baekhyun and waved him over to stand next to her.

"Who is here mother?"

The queen smiled at him.

"Your new knight of course."

His new what?

The queen was now approaching the two men on horse in the courtyard and Baekhyun scrambled after her.

The two men came down and Baekhyun could see that the older man was knight Kwon, the trainer of all the other knights. Knight Kwon used to be the castle's personal guardian but retired when he grew old. 

The man next to knight Kwon, Baekhyun could not recognize. He had a hood over his head and his face was hidden, but he was way taller than Baekhyun and obviously more built. 

Both men bowed before the queen and prince and knight Kwon presented a fine wine as a gift. 

The queen studied the younger knight in silence. "Take off your hood." she ordered.

The young knight pulled his hood down and Baekhyun noticed how young he really was. He also noticed that this young knight was very attractive. His face did not go with the title "knight".

Knight Kwon patted the other knight's back. "This right here is my finest knight. The best man for your prince. No man will be able to protect him better." Kwon proudly announced.

Why does this sound like a marraige meeting, thought Baekhyun.

To his surprise, the young knight's face flushed red in embarrasment. 

He bowed again, hiding his face. "Hello, I am Park Chanyeol."

The queen smiled, pleased. "Thank you Kwon, you may return to the academy now. Chanyeol will have a room here in the castle."

Baekhyun stared at her in shock, he would have a room here in the castle? The royals never let knights stay inside the castle.

He felt eyes on him and turned to find Chanyeol staring straight at him. Making eye contact, they had a stare off until Chanyeol looked away first. 

Knight Kwon pulled Chanyeol in for an intimate hug, and Baekhyun looked away, uncomfortable. 

"You're always welcome to come back to the academy and visit this old man." Baekhyun overheard knight Kwon say to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun was still turned away but he heard knight Kwon mount his horse and ride off.

The queen waved for nearby servants to put Chanyeol's horse in the stables. 

"Baekhyun, do show knight Chanyeol to his room. I shall see you both for dinner."

Baekhyun frowned, "We never have dinner together. And what about Min Ah?"

The queen's smile faltered. "Are you challenging me boy?"

Baekhyun looked away in annoyance. "No ma'am."

With that he turned and headed back into the castle, hearing Chanyeol follow behind him.

"So Chanyeol," he asked going up the stairs, "What made you decide to be a knight?"

"I didn't have a choice." Chanyeol said from behind him, and Baekhyun could feel his body heat. He didn't know what Chanyeol meant by that, but he did not care to ask.

"Here are the rules. I do not need a knight, understand? I can protect myself. There are three rooms you are not allowed to enter, Min Ah's room, my room, or the room two doors to the right of-" He trailed off when he no longer heard Chanyeol's footsteps.

The knight was standing right in front of the door that Baekhyun had just told him not to enter. Chanyeol's hand was already on the doorknob, turning it to open it.

"Get away from there!"

Baekhyun ran and blocked the door with his body, glaring up at the knight. 

"This room is absolutely off limits. You are not allowed to enter here." 

The knight glared back at Baekhyun. 

"And why not?" he asked.

Baekhyun was at a loss for words. This room belonged to one person only, and he'll be darned if he lets anyone else enter it.

"Because this room belongs to my future bride, and it is not ready yet. It is a large mess and dangerous to enter." Baekhyun lied. 

Now the knight glared back at the prince.

"Your future bride?" 

Baekhyun nodded.

"I guess you really don't know who I am then." Chanyeol said, but it was to quiet for Baekhyun to catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Prince Baekhyun. I'll find my room on my own."

And he turned and walked away from the prince, who was confused as to what he had done wrong.


	4. Chapter 2

Baekhyun fumed in his seat.

His mother had not been joking about the dinner. 

Her dinner, however, went wrong from the moment Baekhyun entered the dining hall. Immediately he noticed four name tags placed neatly around the table indicating where each person would be seated. The king was at the head of the table, the queen to his left and Baekhyun was seated across from her with knight Chanyeol to his right. There was no place for Min Ah.

The others were already in their seats and Baekhyun was the last to arrive. 

"Why was Min Ah not invited?" Baekhyun asked, standing behind his chair not yet wanting to sit.

The king waved his hand as if Baekhyun had brought up an unpleasant topic like politics. "Sit son. As a prince you should know better than to ask questions about things that do not concern you."

"She does concern me. And she concerns you too. Her name is Min Ah not 'thing' and she deserves to be here." Baekhyun insisted, in his sister's honor. 

The king grew red in the face, but before he could reply, the queen interrupted. "Baekhyun. We have a guest. Sit and have dinner with us and do not disobey the king."

And so he sat down, but made sure his displeasure was obvious on his face. 

The queen addressed the knight. "Park Chanyeol, tell me, how was the Knight Academy?"

Chanyeol was chewing on a steak and quickly swallowed before answering. "It was fine your highness, I was there for 12 years and trained as much as possible."

The queen nodded at this. "12 years is quite a long time, have you any contact with your family?" She asked.

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol's body stiffen at the question, but the queen seemed not to notice.

"No your highness, I only have one family member but it has been so long that they can not recognize me."

The king raised an eyebrow at this. "As a knight, I do hope this family member will not become a problem. Your number one priority right now is Baekhyun here. His protection matters most, and his life is in your hands. Has the academy chosen wrong perhaps and did not send me their best knight?"

Chanyeol gave a dry tight lipped smile, but Baekhyun saw amusement in his eyes, as if the king told a joke he did not understand. "Oh do not worry your highness, I can guarantee you that this family member will not interfere with the prince. As for the academy, in the twelve years I spent there, I have broken more records than legends themselves."

Baekhyun snorted at this, catching Chanyeol's attention.

"Dear, how are you enjoying your meal?" the queen asked the king.

When the king answered her question, Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun. "I've been meaning to ask, who is Min Ah? Is she your future bride?"

Baekhyun did not appreciate the knight's cold tone.

"Min Ah is my sister, the princess. And while we are at it, I want you to disregard what my father told you. I do not need protection, but she does, she is only a child. Her life is more valuable, understand?"

The shock on Chanyeol's face was obvious to the prince.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Why wasn't she invited then?"

Baekhyun ignored his question. "You know, I had a friend once. He spoke just as funny as you, combining words. Did the academy teach you nothing? 'did not, was not' not 'didn't,wasn't'." Baekhyun felt as if he swallowed lead, he had not spoken out loud about his dear friend in years, and did not know why he just suddenly did to this knight he had only just met.

Chanyeol frowned. "What happened to your friend?"

Baekhyun shrugged, "You do not get to be a prince and have things like friends."

Baekhyun's response made it clear that he did not want to speak any more of this and Chanyeol returned to his dinner. They ate in silence.

"Did you find it?" Baekhyun addressed Chanyeol, after they had both completed their meals. 

"Find what exactly?"

Baekhyun smiled. "You said you would find your room on your own. I doubt that you did, considering you walked off in the wrong direction." 

Chanyeol's face flushed red. "A maid led me towards it. I was surprised to find it so close to yours."

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder. "What did you expect, you are my personal knight afterall."

"Baekhyun. Your mother and I have reached a decision." The king said, catching the prince's attention.

"Which is, your highness?"

"We will hold a ball in which the finest daughters of noble families will attend for your hand in marriage. You are to choose the ladies you like best and from there I will arrange private meetings where we will select your future bride. You will attend Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stood up in anger, pushing his chair back.

Chanyeol's face fell, unnoticed by the others.

The queen would not meet anyone's eyes, which is what she usually did whenever the king was doing something she disagreed with.

"What is this? Cinderella? A ball? Have you finally lost your mind father?" Baekhyun seethed.

"Prince Baekhyun." The queen warned. Baekhyun hated when they called him prince. They only did that to remind him his place. He was a prince, below his parents. In this case, his mother said his title warning him that he was being disrespectful to the king. da mn it all.

Without another word, Baekhyun stormed out of the dining room hall.

**

 

"You said he could swim!" Min Ah yelled.

"Well now I am telling you he drowned." Baekhyun replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That is a bad bedtime story. You killed Superman." 

"Superman drowned because there are no such things as superheroes Min Ah. Do not forget that okay?" He told her, rubbing her head.

Min Ah lied in Baekhyun's large bed, because she insisted on sleeping in her brother's room on nights where she was scared-which was often- and Baekhyun didn't mind having her with him. 

She yawned and snuggled further into the mattress.

"Not true. Cause you're my superhero Baekkie." 

Baekhyun felt tears prick his eyes and his heart swell with love.

The world didn't deserve his precious sister.

She was now sound asleep, and Baekhyun climbed in next to her with a book. He liked to read before bed because it helped him fall asleep faster. 

Twenty minutes later Baekhyun was completely settled and nodding off.

Knock knock.

A rapt at his door woke him up completely, and he frowned, wondering who would be disturbing him in this hour.

He opened the door and found knight Chanyeol on the other side, looking sheepish.

"What do you want?" 

Chanyeol sighed, "It's kind of my job to check in on you every night and make sure you're safe in your room."

Baekhyun stared at him deadpanned.

"That is not necessary."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and Baekhyun felt his annoyance increase. 

Did this knight just roll his eyes at the prince?

"Well I'll get going. Cause I see you're safe. If you need me, I'll be in my room." 

"I would not count on it. Goodnight." Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol bowed and walked off.

Closing his room door, Baekhyun turned off all the lights and climbed back into bed.

Min Ah was snoring loudly, and Baekhyun just sighed. 

That night, he had a familiar dream of a little boy who was once Baekhyun's everything. The dream was the same as always, with the little boy coming back into Baekhyun's life and sweeping him off his feet.


End file.
